


【KOF】【薙瓊】《酒醉》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 18年写给獭獭的生日礼物。CP是京庵660年前的先祖薙瓊。





	【KOF】【薙瓊】《酒醉》

今天似乎格外冷。

屋外飘着雪。地上堆积的厚厚一层白皑，似乎在告诉世人，这种天气持续了有一段时间。八尺琼裹着被子缩在炉边烤火，仆人迈着细碎的步伐，轻盈地走到他身后。他听到动静回过身，却看到仆人递来一封信笺。

“草薙府上刚刚派人送来的信，说是草薙大人写给您的。”

仆人毕恭毕敬将信笺双手呈上。他拆开一瞧，见信纸上只写了一行字：“酒已温好，可否来府上一聚，一同赏梅观雪？”他笑着将信纸原样塞回去，起身找出专门用来存放信笺的小木盒将其放好，然后甩掉被子，把外出穿的厚款和服套在身上。看着他穿衣的姿态，仆人有些讶异地问道：“大人，这么冷的晚上，您要去哪里？”

“草薙邀我去他府上喝酒。”

“那我去叫人准备轿子。”

“好。如果我准备在那里过夜，会派人回来通知，你们就不必等我了。”

“是。”

这样安排妥当后，八尺琼便由两个仆人抬着驾笼前往草薙家。室外的气温，比屋里冷上许多，还好驾笼有门，可以将寒气隔绝在外面。他就这样坐在里面闭目养神，没过多久，草薙府到了。

草薙家的佣人将他直接领进了草薙的卧房。这里他再熟悉不过，便像在自家那般，在火炉旁盘腿坐下。等他刚坐稳，草薙就端着一盘煮花生从走廊上进来了。

“哎呀！你已经到了啊。”

回屋竟然看见八尺琼，草薙很是惊讶。八尺琼便笑他道：“不是你让我来的么？”

“我还以为这么冷的天，你不会来的。”

“听说有酒喝，不管怎么样都得来吧？更何况，是你的酒。”

听了这番话，草薙也笑了。他将花生在火炉后的小案上放下，也盘腿坐在了地上。看着那刚出锅还腾腾冒着热气的花生，八尺琼问道：“怎么？刚才在厨房煮花生？”

“是啊。”

“这种事让下人去做就好，你还亲自动手。”

草薙笑呵呵地从火炉上取下酒壶，把热好的酒倒进两个酒盅里。将八尺琼的那杯递出去时，才回应道：“因为你要来，所以我就亲自煮了。”

“不是说你以为我不会来的吗？”

草薙低下头笑而不答。他抿了口酒，指了指盘子道：“你快尝尝看味道怎么样。”

八尺琼并未追问刚才的话，依言伸手拿起一颗花生豆。酥软的口感，淡淡的咸味，他用舌尖细细品味着这一粒小小的豆子，过了半晌才回答：“嗯，不错。”

“你喜欢就好！”

得到肯定的答复，草薙喜笑颜开。他为八尺琼满上酒，又给自己添上。卧房的拉门开着，可以看见外沿的走廊及庭院。庭院的地上积满雪，已经分不出哪里是原先的石板路，哪里是草地，所有的一切都被一整块的白色统一。今天虽然不是满月，但月光洒在雪地上，反射上来的光还是明晃得耀眼。这光芒延伸至走廊上，将红褐色的地板也笼上了一层淡蓝色的薄纱，以至于屋内用来照明的烛火都变得黯然失色。八尺琼几盅酒下肚，背上变得暖和起来，连情绪也莫名的高涨。他收拢起嘴唇吹灭案上的烛火，伸了伸因为盘曲时间过长而有些僵硬的腿，慵懒地用一条胳膊撑住倾斜的身子。

“你看，根本就看不到梅花。雪把枝条都压满了，完全辨不出梅花的踪迹。”

他含含糊糊地说着，继续往口中送酒。草薙听出他的语调有些醉意，便不再给他添上，只是回应他道：“是呢，不过如果仔细用鼻子闻一闻，就能嗅到梅花的香气。”

“用鼻子来赏花吗？”八尺琼昂头将杯底的酒一口饮尽，“你还真是有趣。来！添满。”

他伸出空酒盅，示意草薙给他倒酒，然而草薙不为所动。

“你已经醉了，”草薙劝道，“不能再给你了。”

草薙的回答令他感到十分不满。他生气地撇了撇嘴，冲草薙嚷道：“请人来喝酒，却不让客人尽兴，哪有这种道理！”

说罢他伸手欲拿酒壶，却被草薙先一步取走藏在身后。

“喝醉了我怎么放心让你回家？”

“那今晚就住你府上！”

八尺琼倾过身子想来夺酒，差点将火炉撞翻，草薙赶紧伸出手臂挡在八尺琼与火炉之间，才将这一切阻止，不过八尺琼的身体也顺势跌进了他怀里。

“我拿到酒了！”

八尺琼高兴地一把抓过草薙背后的酒壶，往自己的杯中加满。草薙无奈地轻叹一声，就这样将他抱在怀里。草薙厚实的胸膛很舒服，八尺琼便不想挣开，索性懒洋洋地躺下。他一边喝着酒，一边抬眼看着身后的男人，问道：“你怎么不喝了？”

“都被你喝了，我哪有得喝啊！”

草薙苦笑着回答。不知为何，他觉得这个角度的八尺琼看起来特别可爱，尤其是刚才抬眼的瞬间，竟然有几分娇俏，可能是躺在怀中的样子，有点小鸟依人的感觉吧？而这小鸟不安分地转了个身，跪坐在他两腿间，趴在他胸口问道：“那我喂你好不好？”

“我又不是小孩……”

“好不好！”

“好好好。”

见八尺琼语气加重，草薙不得不满口应下。谁叫对方是他最好的朋友呢？即便是醉后胡闹，也只能陪着一起疯。听到他答应后，八尺琼那叫一个高兴，仰天张开嘴，直接用酒壶将酒灌入口腔。他闭紧双唇，然后扒拉开草薙的嘴，这样将酒喂给了对方。

显然，草薙没有料到这就是八尺琼所说的喂酒，不免震惊，但是这种行为他并不讨厌，便没有推开拒接。经过口腔的温热，流进来的琼浆混合了津液，有些特殊的感觉。这些热辣的液体呈直线流入食道，燃烧了他的喉咙，也燃烧他的心窝。柔软的唇瓣有了酒香气，更显得美味可口。草薙觉得自己也醉了。

“嗯~~”

八尺琼将嘴中的酒液排空后，便开始吮吸草薙的嘴唇，主动深吻起来，嗓子眼里还发出享受的呻吟。他按住草薙的肩膀，将其按倒在榻榻米上，手也不老实地去解草薙的腰带。草薙哪经历过这种霸占的吻，下体忍不住起了反应，甚至也伸手在对方身上摸索起来。不久，两人便坦诚相见了。八尺琼用手掌抚摸着草薙的那根雄伟，撒娇般地说道：“我可以品尝它的滋味吗？”

如此主动的八尺琼，令草薙有点手足无措。他看了看敞开的拉门，问了一个其他问题：“不冷吗？”

“不冷。”

八尺琼站起身，只迈出一步便走到门边关上了门，然后又坐回草薙腿间，前前后后花了总共不超五秒钟。草薙彻底没辙，只好应道：“可以。”

得到允许，八尺琼高兴地俯下身，张嘴含住了那根性器，用舌尖挑逗着马眼周围。他一边用嘴抚慰着草薙，一边观察着草薙的反应。温暖又湿润的紧致，让许久没有手淫的草薙差点把持不住。他一边倒抽着冷气，一边咬着牙，回望着八尺琼。也不知是因为自己喝多了神志不清，还是对方喝多失了态，亦或两者皆有，草薙竟觉得为他口交的八尺琼已经从方才的娇俏变成充满魅惑。他从来都不知道自己的挚友竟有如此风情的一面，也从来不知道他竟然不会拒绝与对方性交。

“看你的表情，你好像很想要了。”

八尺琼伸长舌头，故意将舔舐的动作表演给草薙看。那口条灵巧得就像一条蛇，快速地在阴茎沟上打转转。草薙实在憋不住，立刻雄性大发，站起来抓住八尺琼的肩就将对方按在地上，粗暴地将性器插入还未扩张的后庭内，一口气捅到最深处，等他往外抽的时候，才发现后庭因为撕裂流满了血。

“啊，抱歉，我……”

他忙着想道歉，身下的八尺琼却用手拽着衣服，满脸娇羞地说道：“不用在意。我很舒服，请继续。”

他犹豫了片刻，最后还是性欲战胜了理智，扭动着腰肢，充分享受起八尺琼的身体，用那根粗挺肆意侵犯。

“吾友，没想到你这里，居然这么舒服。”

他双手绕到八尺琼身后，搂住八尺琼的腰，将自己的身体整个贴上去。二人交合的地方紧紧相依，他的腹部也伴随着身体晃动，反复摩擦着躺在八尺琼肚子上的阴茎。体内的刺激，加上体外的挑逗，虽然后庭撕裂很疼痛，但在从未体验过的快感面前变得无足轻重，八尺琼的微微张开嘴，不禁发出动情的呻吟。

“嗯~~嗯~~”

他也伸出双手，环住草薙的脖子。肌肤相互接触的顺滑触感，更是让他想要获得更多的爱。他将双腿盘在草薙腰间，提紧肛门，草薙插在他体内的那根阳物，便被他死死咬住了。

“啊！你这里可真紧！”

草薙遭不住这种攻势，张大嘴开始喘息。望着他卖力的模样，八尺琼笑道：“你不知道你现在的脸有多红！”

“你的也很红哦！”

草薙说话时哈出的热气打在脸上，湿漉漉的有些发痒。八尺琼撅起嘴，抗议道：“你别看！”

“你这样面对着我，要我怎么不看？”

草薙抽出下身，将八尺琼抱到小案前让其趴在案面上。这样的姿势，雪白的臀部便撅在空中，在腿间凝结的血丝也被对比得鲜艳夺目。草薙再次狠狠地将性器塞进两片臀瓣间的那个洞眼内，狂力顶撞着八尺琼的最深处，让八尺琼忍不住高亢地叫了出来。

“啊！太过分了，你真是太过分了！我……我……我就快不行了！唔嗯~~身体好热，怎么可以这么舒服……”

“那么这样呢？”

面对娇喘的八尺琼，草薙反而伸手去探对方股间那根因为充血而早已硬挺的分身，用掌心去满足。在前后夹击的快感之下，八尺琼上半身一软，整个人如同一滩软趴趴的肉泥瘫在了茶案上。

“呜……好舒服好舒服，挚友的鸡鸡好热好舒服……呜呜呜，好丢脸，要被挚友干得高潮了。啊……啊…啊！”

八尺琼理智的防线被突破，承受不住快感尖声叫起来。因为担心被家中其他人听见，草薙赶紧用空出的那只手捂住他的嘴，同时也加快抽插的速度，做最后冲刺。率先高潮的八尺琼不断猛烈收缩着后庭，对他来说也是莫大的刺激。很快，囤积在腹间那股类似尿意的酸胀感越来越强烈，终于把守不住，如决堤的洪水宣泄而出，将浓厚的精液飙射至八尺琼的体内。

“啊……啊……”

草薙大口喘着气，等到被性欲冲昏的头脑冷静下来后，才将性器从八尺琼体内抽出，也松开握住八尺琼那根玩意的手。此刻他才发现不知何时，八尺琼也在他掌中发泄了，将他的手掌弄得一片黏糊糊。

“你满足了吗？”

八尺琼翻了个身，赤身裸体仰躺在小案上望着草薙。他的脸颊不知是因为醉酒，还是因为兴奋，变得通红，就像朝霞一样娇媚。草薙怜爱地看着他，俯下身给予一个吻。

“我很满足。你呢？”

“我也是。以后，你可要多多邀请我来你家喝酒哦！”

说罢，八尺琼眯起双眼，露出了幸福的笑容。


End file.
